You Cant Fake it Around Me
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: Sebastian can put up the macho front as much as he wants, but Kurt can see straight through it, and decides to give him what he really needs. Oneshot.


**Okay so normally I dont like bottom Sebastian, but I wanted to write dominating Kurt. So here it is. **

**Warnings! Mild violence, slight BDSM themes, language, boy boy sex, bare backing.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Wow, Kurt I didn't recognize you. You're actually wearing boy clothes." Sebastian snarked, smirking and waiting for a witty response. But nothing came, Santana said something snarky and Sebastian sauntered off to the bathroom. Kurt followed him with his eyes while his friends talked about how annoying the warbler was.

"Excuse me." Kurt got up, walking to the bathroom and making sure no one followed him. Once inside he locked the door and waited for Sebastian to finish at the urinal.

"See something you like Hummel?" He quipped, finishing up and then washing his hands. He tried to leave but Kurt stood firm in front of the locked door. Sebastian laughed nervously and tried to put on his usual cocky smirk. "What are you doing?"

"You cant fool me."

"Wha-"

"You walk around with your nose in the air and talk down to me like youre some macho, dominant top, but I see right through the facade. I can _smell _it on you. Like a male dog can sniff out a bitch in heat." Sebastians face fell, he wore the fearful mask of someone who'd bee caught. Kurt looked at the younger boy who was practically shaking. "Tell me, Sebastian, do you finger yourself? Or do you ignore the quiver in your fuck hole while you jerk off, keeping up the lie even in privacy." Kurt noted the growing bulge in Sebastians jeans and smirked, "I expect an answer."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what? I want you to say it."

"I finger myself." It came out as barely a whisper. Kurt stroked his hand across Sebastians cheek and chuckled,

"Thought so."

"You know what Hummel, fuck you-" A sharp pain jolted Sebastians head to the side, and he realized Kurt had just slapped him. He didn't know why his cock did a jump, he was vibrating with want for the older boy and he was pissed at his body for betraying him.

"Talk to me like that again, and Im not going to give you what you need. Poor thing, have you ever been fucked, or do you have to make due with your fingers and toys?"

"Ive never been fucked."

"Well then I'll have to be gentle this time. On your knees, you're going to have to get me lubed up the old fashioned way." Sebastian did as he was told and dropped down onto his knees, opening Kurts pants. He licked a wet stripe over Kurts cock and moaned at the tasted. He swallowed the older boy down, wetting him generously.

Kurt yanked him by the hair into a standing position and bent him over the counter. Kurt pulled Sebastians pants down, and sat behind him, moistening his hole with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Kurt fucked him open with his tongue, then pushing two fingers in,

"You have such a greedy little hole, you love this dont you."

"Yes!"

"Yes what, baby?"

"I love your fingers in my ass." Kurt smiled and kissed the swell of Sebastians ass,

"Such a good boy." Kurt rubbed over Sebastians prostate, making him moan and bite his hand to muffle the sound. Kurt pulled his fingers away and Sebastian whined at the loss, trying to chase his fingers. Kurt smacked his ass and hissed in his ear,

"Patience. Are you clean?" Sebastian nodded eagerly and Kurt pressed his cock in, "Good. I am too, and I'm going to fill your ass with my come, you'll want to clench after I pull out, or you're going to make a mess of your pants." Kurt thrust in the rest of the way and started a brutal pace, hitting Sebastians sweet spot on every thrust.

In a matter of moments Sebastian was coming onto the counter and clenching around Kurts cock.

"Beg for it, Sebastian. Tell me how much you want my come in your tight, virgin ass."

"Please, Kurt! Fuck, I need your come! Please!" Kurt groaned and bit down onto Sebastians shoulder as he emptied into him. Kurt rested for a moment, then pulled out, rubbing the red mark he made on Sebastians ass.

"You'll be at my house tomorrow at four pm, I'll text you my address." With that Kurt pulled up his pants, fixed his hair and left the bathroom.

Kurt sat back down at the table and took a sip of his frappe.

"Baby, are you okay? That took a while."

"There was a bit of a line."


End file.
